For attachment of adhesive tape to adherends such as automobile sash frames, it has conventionally been common to use an attaching jig for high efficiency attachment operation. This is because effort, time and training are required for manual tape attachment operation to accomplish attachment of adhesive tape onto the prescribed location of an adherend by contact bonding while taking care to avoid wrinkles and air pockets.
Most adhesive tape attaching jigs commonly in use at the current time are constructed with a tape attacher for attachment of adhesive tape to an adherend, a jig guide member for constant maintenance of the distance between and positions of the adherend and the attaching jig, and a tape holder which holds the adhesive tape and feeds it to the tape attacher.
Incidentally, for attachment of adhesive tape to an adherend the attaching jig is mounted at the end of the adherend and attachment of the adhesive tape commences from that position, but it is difficult to situate the jig guide member and tape attacher of the attaching jig in the specified positional relationship conforming to the adherend for each occasion of use. Also, when large curves or bends are present in the adherend it becomes difficult to sustain attachment of the adhesive tape in a continuous manner after the attachment operation has begun. The operations of mounting and removal of the attaching jig during the attachment operation are complicated, and create a greater burden of operation steps. This problem can be solved by using a guide apparatus together with the attaching jig for smoother attachment operation, but this further complicates the attachment operation and requires training for use of the guide apparatus.
In addition, large variation in the tape attachment surface of the adherend also creates problems for use of the attaching jig. Specifically, in cases where the width of the adherend has large variation, uneven contact bonding occurs during the tape attachment, resulting in attachment defects such as air pockets and wrinkles, or even hampering advance of the attaching jig itself.
In cases where the width of the adhesive tape has large variation, since the tape holder of the attaching jig is preset to the tape holding width, the attaching jig must be removed for manual attachment of the wider sections.